


Unrequited Crush

by orphan_account



Series: SMPLive Oneshots [11]
Category: SMPLive, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Can we get an F for sad Wilbur, F, M/M, Sad Boi Wilbur, Self-Hatred, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Unrequited Crush

Just seeing Schlatt being Unusually Affectionate towards Connor was hard for Wilbur. He wanted to switch places with Connor and be the one receiving the Love from Schlatt, but there he was, Laying in his bed on the verge of tears thinking about them. Thinking about their relationship upset him, not necessarily in the bad way though. Sure, he was happy for them for getting together, but God did it hurt his heart. It also hurt his arm Everytime he would dig his Nails into them at the thought that he had even a sliver of a chance with Schlatt. He sniffed And Pushed his head Deeper into his Pillow, Beginning to Sob Lightly and Gripping his Arm even harder.  
He must've cried himself to sleep because he awoke the next day with Sore Eyes and Red marks on his Arms. Sitting up from his Bed, Wilbur picked up one of his Pillows and held it to his chest, Squeezing it tightly. He Rubbed his Arms and turned to grab his phone, Seeing he had a text from Schlatt

_Schlatt💘: Can't record today am goin on date with Connor_  
_ Me: Yeah ok that's fine have fun!😚_  
Me: Shit!! I meant to send the 😊 emoji  
Me: I'm so sorry Schlatt  
Me: Shit  
Schlatt💘: LOL it's ok don't worry bout it  
Schlatt💘: As long as u remember I'm taken by Connor we good👍  
Wilbur: Thx  
Schlatt💘: np

Wilbur Let out a hate filled groan and Bit his Hand in anger as to prevent himself to make any louder noise. He shook his hand in pain, instantly regretting it. He just had to send that Emoji,Huh? Schlatt probably knew now and didn't want to talk anymore. He swung his legs over his Bed and Stood up, Slouched over and yawning. He put his phone back on his Night Table and walked to his drawers, pulling out a fresh pair of clothes having fallen asleep in his day clothes. He quickly changed and checked the time. It was almost Eleven, He not only had a Video to Edit today, but Two. He was sent another Video to Edit by That Jack Massey Welsh Guy, and he had to have it done in... _Three Hours?! I have Three Hours?! What the Hell?!_ Wilbur Pulled his hair back and Sighed. He Pulled out his chair and Moved the Two video files into His editing Program and began to work. He had it done in three and a half, And sent it in hoping it was good enough. He then Stood up, His stomach Growling loud. _Shit, I forgot to eat._ He Ran downstairs, Now noticing the Pain in his Stomach. He grabbed a piece of Bread and Pushed it down in his Toaster and awaited for it to pop. His phone Vibrated from a Text message from Schlatt

_Schlatt💘: back from our date! Me and Connor had so much fun_  
_ Schlatt💘: you really need to find a person Cuz dates are fun_  
_ Me: I'm sure they are_  
** Schlatt💘 is Typing...**

Wilbur shoved his phone back into his pocket, not wanting to think about Schlatt and Connor. He rubbed his eyes and flinched when the toasted popped, nearly poking himself in the eye. He took it out, quickly buttered the toast and Ate it. His phone once again vibrated but he ignored it, assuming it was a text from Schlatt. He was correct in this assumption however when he looked at the Notification on his Lock screen It was a photo. Wilbur unlocked his phone to see

  
_ Schlatt💘: guess what  
Schlatt💘: I like Dick and Balls  
Schlatt💘: _ ** _(Selfie of Schlatt and Connor Smiling together)_ **

He placed his head in his hands, And felt his face grow hot. Wilbur Pulled his hands down and groaned, Running upstairs and back into bed. He stuffed his head Into his Pillow and let out a muffled cry. He was happy, yes. But he was also Sad. He dug His nails into his arms and gripped tightly, Breathing in and out through gritted teeth. He pressed harder, Leaving a noticeable, Red mark on his Arms before he rose his head from the pillow and Released his Hold on his own Arms. He grabbed his phone and looked at the picture again. A tear began to roll down his cheek and he sniffled, Wiping the tear away and falling back in bed, Staring the the picture he was sent.


End file.
